Coming changes
by Red16Rose
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and shippo find a dark trail leading into the Northern mountain and along the way the find the land has been changing, villages dying and monsters growing stronger. The trail leads them to a cave in the mountains and find something they really weren't expecting. This also includes an OC I have made. I do not own Inuyasha by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to let anyone who has(had) been reading this previously, that I am going to edit this story to sound better and make changes to the grammar. I know it has been a while since I have been active on here and I greatly apologize for my absent.**

Darkness loomed onward into a large hole that seemed to have been carved out of the side of a large hillside. Two large oval stones sat at each side of the entrance, like guardians posted to watch over the hole. Hikari looked at it in confusion, not entirely sure how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was picking up something sparkling and then a bright flash of light before she suddenly here. She looked around her, her brown ears flickering in different directions in search of any odd noises. She sighed and pushed her waist long auburn hair to the side before taking a step forward towards the hole. She placed a hand on her chest, jumping in surprise at the realization she had on an amulet. She picked it up with her pale hands to look at it. It had a black glass like surface to it with a turquoise edging around it. She looked at it, able to see her own reflection. She admired it with her crimson eyes, poking at the smooth blue beads that kept it around her neck. Who in their right mind would lose something that could possibly be worth a handful of coins? She shook her head before letting it fall back against her small chest. She looked back again to the hole and quickly made a small flame in her palm and walked forward again. When she made her way barely into the entrance did she feel a chill rush up her spine and making her tail fluff up in fear. A small breeze seemed to push her along further into the dark cave. Even her rather bright flame didn't seem to make a dent into the darkness. The further she moved, the more the amulet on her chest began to warm and produce a slight humming sound. Suddenly there was a flash of light that caught her off guard and causing her to fall backwards onto her rear. When the light cleared, she had to blink a few times to get rid of the spots in her vision.

"What the hell?" She asked herself before standing up again.

What lay before her made her gasp, her eyes widening. A large hole that seemed to stretch out forever lay before her. She scooted closer and looked over the edge, maybe thinking she would be able to see the bottom. As the amulet hung over the edge, it glowed faintly and suddenly, moving on its own, pulled her forward. She gasped and tired to reach for the edge of the hole but failed to grab onto it. She screamed as she fell into the darkness reaching out to try and find something to hold onto to no avail.

After a moment, which felt like hours to Hikari, the amulet began to glow brightly, enveloping her body in a blue light. She slowly stopped falling and found she was now floating. She stared down at the amulet as its once black surface shined bright like the face of the moon. Its surface swirled and a strange light came from it and moved away from her. She watched in awe as it swirled into itself before becoming something rather solid. A figure stood, covered in the same blue light, his eyes white orbs to match his hair that shimmered like the stars.

"Finally, someone found me. I thank you." He gave her a dazzeling smile that made her heart jump in her chest.

"F-found you?" She asked him

"Why of course. My father trapped my soul into the amulet you wear and had my body tossed into the deepest pit he had his minions find." He looked around, his white kimono flowing like water with the motion.

"Your father…why?" she asked him. Why would someone toss their own flesh and blood into such a hole and trap their soul?

"He was afraid of my power. He thought I would over throw him." The light around him shimmered with anger as he clenched his hands into fists. "But now, I will show him power. With your help of course." He smiled again at her.

"Me? But I am just a lowly cat demon. What can I do?" She asked him, averting her eyes from him.

"Oh Hikari…" He cooed as he came forward and touched her face with his hand, making her look into his white eyes. "You will bring me lost souls to devour…Or I will devour yours." He whispered to her.

She knew what he told her should have put fear into her being, but it was like his eyes were making her calm. She slowly felt herself relax and her mind was pushed back. It was like she was now looking through someone else's eyes. "Yes…"

"That's my good kitten." He grinned wickedly, his handsome features contorting to something far more hideous.

Shippo had decided to go out and test himself again. He didn't want to go too far from the village, even if he was a fox demon, he wasn't that strong to take on a creature bigger then him. He found a hole that reeked of a lesser demon and he waited for it to come out. When it didn't, he took a pebble off the ground and tossed it into the hole and waited for anything. Still nothing. In all honesty it made him kind of relived to find nothing was there.

A noise behind him made him nearly jump out of his skin. Turning around with a cry he tossed a few fox fires into the grass hoping to get whatever it was that was there. A few second later, a rabbit hopped out and looked at him before hopping away again. He sighed and sat down on the ground in defeat.

"Man, this Kitsune training stuff is hard..."

He didn't notice the huge shadow that seemed to loom over him as he kept sitting there until the creature made a noise. Turning his head, his face paling at the look of the beat. Its skin looked like it was falling off its bones and it hard horns that went towards the sky. Shippo screamed, jumping up from his spot and running back to the village with his tail between his legs.

Inuyasha stood with Sango's two daughters in his hands and arms stretched out to keep them away from his face. They kept climbing onto him and touching his ears and they did so with squeals and giggles. He couldn't hide his irritation from appearing onto his face.

Kagome walked in on the three carrying firewood to place inside. Her hair was pulled back and she wore the traditional priestess garb like Kaede. She had to stop and look at Inuyasha with the two and couldn't help smile. She had done that ones, touched his ears so she got why they would want to touch them too. A familiar scream came as a familiar fox demon came bolting from the tree line and quickly hid behind Inuyashas legs, quivering like a leaf from fear.

"In- Inuyasha... There...There was a huge demon in the forest... Something I've never seen before..." He looked up at his friend. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked back to the forest.

"Oh I bet it was just a puny bug that made you so scared you turned tail ad ran." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the fox demon as he pushed him away. "But if it's sooo terrifying I'll go destroy it for you, wimp." He huffed and walked towards the forest after giving the two children back to their mother. Miroku followed after Inuyasha and looked back at Shippo.

"Shippo, you need to learn that we won't be around forever to protect you, you know."

"I-I know that! What do you think I was trying to do!" Shippo ran after them leaving the girls behind to tend to the children.

"Maybe one day Inuyasha will realize he can't always be such a pain to children if he wants to have his own." Sango shook her head as she watched them walk off setting her daughters on the ground to play.

Kagome nodded her head in agreement at her friends' statement. Though she couldn't say that he wanted any at all with the way he acted.

Inuyasha stopped on the path that Shippo had told him he saw the fiend and scrunched up his nose. "There was something here alright. It reeks of death." He knelt down and noticed the trail of rot following in the creature's wake.

"I have never seen anything do that before. Besides Miasma." Miroku commented feeling like his thoughts should be heard.

"See!? I told you! It was huge! and really scary..." Shippo shook like a leaf in autumn at the thought of encountering the creature again.

Inuyasha snorted at the tikes comment and started following the scent. He didn't even have to get on his hands and knees to follow it. Wherever it went it left a trail of rot, the trees and grass lay withering. "whatever it is, I'll make sure to get rid of it. Then there wouldn't be a problem with the damn thing."

The trail led on for a few minutes before they came upon something strange. It was a torso of a monster. There wasn't any blood to show it had been attacked to make it look that way.

Shippo whined and hid behind Mirokus leg. "T-that's the monster..." He stuttered. He squeaked when it started moving again, using its hands to crawl forward.

Miroku had to cover his nose with his sleeve as a dark mist started pouring out of it when it moved, causing everything around it to die. "That is definitely miasma... Wait, it looks like it's crumbling."

Inuyasha had made that observation just as the monk did. He too covered his mouth before walking over and stomping on the creature's head, crushing it and causing more Miasma to erupt form it. It stopped moving finally and then it just turned to dust, a blue glowing orb flew from its remains and disappeared into the sky.

"What was that?" Shippo asked to no one in particular. "Was it a soul?"

"I don't know, but I fear we are going to have a change and I reckon it won't be a good one either."

Inuyasha looked at the monk before placing his arms in either side of his kimono sleeves and started his walk back to the village. "If it's anything bad we can handle it. But..." He didn't like the fact it got close to the village. And with the Miasma it has, and no one being prepared for it, it could harm people. People he cared about.

"So, are you suggesting we go after it?" Miroku responded to the Dog demon. He knew what he was thinking. He was thinking the same exact thing.

"Well if we don't, who will? People who will just get themselves killed for being stupid." Inuyasha hadn't really had a good fight in a while. And maybe this was a chance to battle some formidable foe. "Besides, I think Shippo needs the training of real fighters if he wants to protect himself besides fleeing away at the sign of danger."

Shippo froze in his steps when Inuyasha looked at him with a devious smirk on his face. "W-wait!? I do not!" Though he said that, he knew he was in a world of trouble.

Indeed Shippo was in trouble. When they got back, Miroku told the girls what they had found and that they were going to follow its trail of death and where it came from. From what Shippo had described of the creature before, no one in the hut could figure out what it could have been. It even had Kaede stumped and she knew a lot about demons.

"Why does Shippo need to go? I know he found it and all but are you sure?"

Shippo looked at Sango as she fussed. Kagome had grabbed her bow and arrow since she was going with them, not taking a chance that and knowing they probably wouldn't make it without her there.

"Don't worry Sango! I'll be fine!" He tried to reassure her, or was he trying to reassure himself? What difference did it make anyhow? He was still scared out of his mind. It might even not be anything to worry about but, it would give him a chance to help out more.

"Are we all ready to go?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's bag to carry. It happened to be the one she had brought with her every time she came through the well. It was the only thing she had left from her era when the well closed up on her.

"Yes. Let's start heading out." Kagome announced, kind of glad to have an adventure to go on. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled a little, he just giving her a side frown before they started heading out. "

What the hell was she happy about?" He asked himself as they left the village.


	2. Chapter 2

The group had followed the path for a day or so, coming up empty handed. Despite Inuyasha being a demon and could probably keep going, it was getting dark and heavy clouds over head threatened to unleash a down pour upon them.

"Inuyasha, we should make camp."Miroku spoke aloud as he caught up with him.

Inuyasha groaned and stopped moving. "Fine." He looked back at the other two. "We are going to make camp here."

Kagome sighed in relief and walked over to a tree and sat down next to it. "Sounds good to me" Sitting felt great and gave her aching feet a rest from the hard sandals she wore on her feet.

"Shippo can you gather some wood to make a fire?" Miroku asked the young Kitsune.

With a nod he darted off the path to search for sticks and such to make a fire for the night. He searched in bushes and picked the ones off the ground up keeping them in his arms as he went. Something caught his eye when he bent down. It was something beyond the trees. Filled with curiosity he walked forward through the foilage and came across a small village set against the side of a hill. From what he could see there were villagers. people putting their animals away in a hut for the coming storm. He dropped the sticks and raced back to the group.

"I found a village! Maybe we can ask them if we can stay in a hut!" Shippo jumped up and down a little and pointed to where he saw it.

Everyone else looked at Inuyasha like he was the deciding vote. "I say we go and ask. I mean it couldn't hurt to ask them even if they say no." Miroku inferred rubbing his chin.

Kagome stood up and smiled brightly. "Well let's go ask them! It would be great if we didn't get rained on tonight. Getting sick would cause us to be slow." By getting sick she meant herself getting sick. She may have slept outside many of times but it wasn't raining on her.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and followed after Shippo as he raced back to where he saw the village. "It's not like we haven't slept in a storm before.." He grumbled to himself.

Cyan eyes looked in a bowl of bright liquid as it circled to form a picture. A picture of a traveling group entering a village. It sparked his interest at the diversity.

" A priestess, a monk, a fox and a dog.. You don't see that everyday." He chuckled and looked to his right. "Hikari, we may be having guests soon."

The Yokai nodded her head slowly and turned around walking out of the room.

He looked back to the bowl before standing up from his spot. Walking to a door he couldn't help but smile at himself. He opened it to reveal the black hole below.

"Come to me, souls of the damned. I have a task for you to do."

Below three lights appeared before shooting up to meet him. Their blue glow was intense but he was not bothered by it. he sent a flash of an image to the souls giving them their directions on where he wanted them to go before they shot upward and out of the dark cave.

"Bring the damned to me." He started to laugh to himself before closing the doors again.

Kagome plopped down onto the bed with a sigh before laying down completely. the villagers let them use a hut that had two rooms next to the other. she and Inuyasha got to have one by themselves of course while Miroku and Shippo shared the other. Outside the rain had started coming down hard, the pitter patter on the roof made Kagome start feeling quite sleepy. She looked over at the vigilant Inuyasha who sat by the doors and kept watch.

"Inuyasha.."

His name being called made his ears twitch and look over at Kagome who was staring intently at him. "What the hell are you staring at?" He asked.

She patted the space next to her. "Will you, lay down with me?" She asked him.

He wanted to say no, but remembered, he was married to this woman. Which gave him all the rights to lay with her. Without a word he stood up from his spot and walked over to the pallet. He looked down at her for a moment before lay down by her side. "Does that make you happy?" He asked her as she snuggled into him.

"MmmHmmm.."

Inuyasha smiled a little to himself before wrapping his arms around her as she dozed off.

Shippo couldn't sleep. Every sound that came from outside made him jump in his skin. Why was he so frightened? There shouldn't be anything to be scared of. He sat up from his own pallet and looked at the sleeping Miroku.

"..Shippo get to sleep."

Shippo jumped again at the sound of the Monks voice nearly screaming if he didn't place a hand over his mouth to keep silent. "I-I thought you were asleep.."

Miroku opened his eyes with a sigh and looked outside at the down pour. "It seems I can't sleep." To tell you the truth, he felt a little worried about Sango and his three youngsters back at Kaede's. She may have been a demon slayer and have the company of a priestess, that still didn't mean damage couldn't be done.

Shippo watched him grow quiet, his jaw line tensing up at his own thoughts. He knew what he was thinking and he couldn't blame him. "I hope they will be okay with out us being there." He looked to the blankets as he wrung the sheets in his small hands.

Miroku stood up suddenly and grabbed his staff. "We have unwelcomed company."

Inuyasha woke at a strange sound coming from outside. He sat up and shook Kagome awake before actually standing. He drew his sword and threw open the door. He growled at the scene before him. There grotesque creatures were running about cutting down the villages and setting fire to the houses. He wasted no time in running and cutting one down, but forgot about the Miasma they contained. He covered his mouth quickly as it exploded and sent the rotting gas into the air.

Kagome had already grabbed her bow and an arrow, notched and took aim at one. The creature noticed her actions though and stopped slamming it's huge fist into the side of a home to get the people hiding inside. She drew the bow back farther before letting it go. It cut through the air, the tip surrounded by a pink aura as it stuck the beast dead center. The creature roared as it was consumed by light leaving only a white orb in it's place. That was rather strange to see something come out of a monster. But instead of it flying back to the mountain it rose up into the air and just kept going till it was covered by the clouds. the creature Inuyasha took down, it's soul had dashed out of the body as fast as it could go avoiding another arrow that almost struck it.

Miroku was throwing sutra's at the last monster, this one being bigger then any of the houses there. Shippo stood by and watched the action take place. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over and noticed a human girl on the ground by the creatures feet. And every time it moved it go closer to stepping on her. He took a deep breath, took out his spinning top and dashed over to her aid. He knew he had to do something even if it was an illusion. He jumped in the air and tossed the top at the creature before grabbing the girl and dragging her away the the demons ginormous feet.

The creature roared as the spinning top went off, growing very large in size and pinning it in place. It gave enough time for Kagome to shoot an arrow through it and purify it quickly before the illusion wore off. It hissed is it dissolved and it's now pure soul flew off into the sky like the first one did.

"Now, we really need to find where these creatures are coming from. " Miroku stated the obvious. He looked over to the melting house the first was by.

"All the more reason to keep moving. The trail isn't that hard to follow. It reeks of death, even a human can track it." Inuyasha took over the top layer of his kimono and put it over Kagome's head so she didn't catch a cold from the rain they still stood in.

The villagers came out to asses the damages and find their loved ones. The few people that died were placed in an empty house to be buried later. Things were surely changing.

* * *

The group had began their journey once again, leaving the village as they tried to make the repairs that were needed. They had no time to sit there and help out when they had their own mission to complete themselves. The creatures path was very clear, leaving a trail of death like the first one had done. It was also noted that they were getting closer to the Northern mountains. It wasn't near a certain Wolf Demons den but still close to his territory line. Inuyasha was sure the flea bitten mutt would have noticed a change in the atmosphere.

The rocky terrain made it a little hard to distinguish what was what. The only thing that helped was the smell of death they followed. Going through a path through the mountain, they found the smell nearly to be unbearable.

"We must be getting close.." Kagome spoke up first, her kimono sleeve covering her mouth so she didn't breath in the smell to much.

"I really hope so." Shippo wined keeping his nose plugged.

It's like the world had read their mind, and as hey approached a cave it seemed to disappear like it hadn't ever been there. It gave everyone a breather but it was kind of worrisome. How could a smell just vanish like that?

"Be on guard. " Inuyasha told them as he drew Tessaiga out of it's sheath and immediately transforming.

Miroku nodded to his comrade and followed after him looking around as the cave got darker around them.

Shippo used his fox fire as a light and followed close to Inuyasha. Mainly because he had a bigger and bader weapon then the others did.

* * *

Hikari stood by the main entrance, her face emotionless as she felt the groups presence get closer. Inside she was screaming for them to run away. Tell them there was danger here but she had no control. He had her transfixed to his every whim. So instead a bright smile spread across her face as the large temple lit up when they became close enough. It hovered over the dark hole and well, made it look like there really wasn't one there to begin with.

Kagome was the first to stop and gasp at the beauty of the temple. She had never in her live seen one be so large before. It was more of a castle then a temple but by the look of the statues sitting there at it's walkway, there was no doubt what it was.

"I never thought a place like this existed here in the mountains." Miroku also found it rather amazing. Shippo nodded his head in agreement to both statements. Inuyasha on the other hand didn't feel right being there. The place felt, wrong to him.

"Wait, who is that?" Kagome piped up as a feminine figure walked up to them. She was dressed in a rather dazzling kimono made out of purple and blue silk with sakura patterns around the edges. Her light brown hair was straight and Kagome noticed she had ears like Inuyasha.

"My master has been anticipating our arrival. My name is Hikari Tomoshi and I am here, to welcome you to my master home." She bowed in respect and swept her arm towards the entrance. "Come, my Master would love to see you in person." Her eyes lingered on Kagome before turning and walking onto the bridge leading to the courtyard.

"What should we do Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him as he watched her walk away from them.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do but he sure as hell didn't like the feeling that smile on the female yokais face gave him. But, for now they needed to see what the hell was wrong with this place. So he sheathed his sword and followed. "When need to figure out what is going on."

Kagome was a little take aback by his response. she had been expecting him to grumble when Miroku would state something like that. But Inuyasha saying something like that? It made her worry a little. What was he thinking about?

They entered the court yard and from the gasps that came from the groups mouths, Hikari knew they liked what they saw. In the center was a white marbled fountain that spewed sparkling water from the top. And around them were gardens filled with a variety of beautiful plants. On either side of the stone walkway a stream was fed by the fountain which kept the plants watered and well nourished. The entrance had two dragon statues standing at attention like they were honoring the guests that just came.

A pale man in white robes opened the doors that led inside. His blue hair fell over his shoulder and his Cyan eyes took them all in. "Welcome, honored guests" He bowed politely, standing back up again with a warm smile on his face.

Miroku frowned a little, wondering what kind of creature this man was. The only spirits he had seen with blue hair were water Nymphs and the water God. "I do not mean to seem rude but, what kind of creature are you?" He asked the man.

He laughed closing his eyes for a moment. "I'm very sorry about that, I did forget to introduce myself. My name is Takeshi, though I have many other names. I am just a lowly spirit that lives here in this temple, well before it was destroyed by an evil priestess." He looked back up again. "I guard a portal to another realm, one which none from this world is capable of understanding."

"I have a question then." Inuyasha spoke up. "If you are the so-called guardian of this realm then why did we follow a trail of death all the way here? It seems like to me, that your slacking on your job."

Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha was being so rude. It may be weird seeing a place like this in a dark hole in a mountain, but the least he could was be polite. She scolded herself for a moment, remembering that is was Inuyasha she thinking about. Half the time he didn't even have a pleasant streak at all.

Takeshi was quiet for a moment, studying the half-demons face. "I wasn't aware that any creatures had escaped. But I will make sure that the hole is taken care of immediately." He smiled again. "But please, come inside and rest. I'm sure your exhausted from your journey." He turned away from them and walked inside, the robes dragging across the ground.

Shippo had payed little attention to the small confrontation that had taken place. Rather he was focused on something that seemed to be hovering in the air outside the temple. It looked like a floating rock but as he kept staring, it started to move. Next thing he new it uncoiled and slithered through the air before disappearing. It gave him the creeps and made his skin crawl. He didn't really want to know what it was so he stayed close to Kagome.

* * *

 **Sorry about the little space between chapters. My computer is malfunctioning on me. But at the moment it's going good.**


	3. Chapter 3

The group was lead inside the temple, to where the main hall sat. It was huge, the ceiling more like a dome with mirules. Torches lit up the colorful bright wallpaper. In the center was a statue of Takeshi made of stone. Hikari followed after the group as they were lead through a dinning hall with a short long table in the center. Fluffy looking pillows sat a few spaces between each other going around the table.

"Your place is very beautiful." Kagome spoke up staring around the temple. It was weird to think that they had come here to find the source of death and yet, this place.. She sensed nothing out of the ordinary besides Takeshi's presence.

"Thank you, young Priestess. I'm glad you think so." Takeshi looked back at the group with one of his dazzling smiles before turning around again.

Hikari opened another set of doors to their right and showed another hallway, this one with more doors. "These are the rooms you can sleep in. Each of you can have your own if you'd like." She smiled again before stepping aside.

Takeshi frowned a little before the smile was back on his porcelain face." Excuse me, I have something I must attend to. Ask Hikari anything and she will gladly answer on my behalf." He bowed politely before leaving them to the capable hands of Hikari.

Miroku waited till he was gone to turn to the feline and smile. "So how did you come to be in the presence of Takeshi?" He asked.

"He saved me." She responded with the same smile on her face. "He saved me from the cruel world that lays outside of this temple." She turned and started walking, opening another door that lead outside. Here there was a pond that glittered like it had the sun on it's surface. A bridge went over it to the other side where a tree sat.

Shippo leaned forward to stare out at the gorgeous scene. "How is all this here?" He asked.

"Because Master Takeshi makes it so. He is a great being ready to give to all life in this world and the next."

"What do you mean by that, give to all life in this world and the next?" Miroku asked.

Hikari paused and found everyone staring at her now with a questioning gaze. "Well uh.." she didn't know how to respond to this question. "What I mean is, that he tries to even make the beings in the dimension he guards feel comfortable like here." She was glad they had turned their attention back to the pond and tree. All except Inuyasha. He was eyeing her with suspicion. "We also have a library if any would like to see it?"

Miroku tore his eyes from the scene to look at her before nodding his head. "Yes that would deliteful."

The group was shown around the temple, from the library to the bath houses on the other side. They all seemed captivated by the place, seeing nothing wrong with the aura and actually seeing a few other people around. Hikari lead them to the rooms again and let them do their own business.

"Now, I do hae to say there are two places in this temple that are forbidden. Master Takeshi's room and the basement."

"Why can't we go to the basement." Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed over his chest. With him, it was never really a question, more like a demand.

"Because that is the border between here and the other. It's somewhere, where mortals and demons will perish trying to enter." She smiled before walking away. "Oh, and the dinner bell will ring in a few hours so you have time to get cleaned up." She smiled back at them before leaving them.

* * *

Takeshi watched the group from his bowl of swirling water with a smirk on his lips. He didn't bother looking up when his door opened and Hikari walked inside. "I have finished showing them around Master."

"What did I tell you before? Not to give them even a little hint of what could be here." He looked away from the bowl, his gaze harsh and sinister.

Hikari froze. "I-I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to.. It just happ-" She was cut off when he was suddenly there in her face and a hand at her throat.

"What did I tell you I would do to you if you did it again?" He asked calmly.

She grabbed at his hands, her ears laid back. "You..You would toss me to your creatures.." She responded her bottom lip quivering slightly.

He chuckled as the floor beneath him began crumbling, revealing a lower walkway covered in miasma and prowling creatures.

Hikari gasped for air as Takeshi began to laugh. "P-please! I won't disobey again I promise! I want to serve the Master and be a good pet!" She was feeling Lightheaded. She felt him let go of her throat, not even making a sound when she hit the floor. But from the look on her face, was terrified that she had fallen down. But the floor beneath her was solid and not going anywhere.

"Make sure that you don't. This is the last warning I am giving you Hikari." He walked back over to his bowl and continued to stare into it. His gaze didn't leave Kagome's face as she and inuyasha went into a room and set down her large bag.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha nearly whispered. It made her turn around to look at him.

"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked him pushing a loose strand on black hair behind her ear.

"Don't go wandering around this place by yourself, okay?" He looked worried.

It caught Kagome off guard when he said that and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What has gotten into you? You have been acting rather strange."

"It's this place, it feels wrong, feels to good to be true." He replied opening his mouth again to respond before shutting it with a sigh. "Just promise me that you won't go wandering about on your own."

She should have known something like that was bothering him. But she nodded her head in agreement. "I promise I won't. And if I do, I'll have someone come with me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

What is he afraid of? Kagome thought to herself before hugging him back. It's not like she was going away any time soon.

* * *

When the dinner bell rang, the group left their rooms and made their way to the dinning area. When they entered they saw people were already sitting along with Hikari close to the head of the tabl. They were mostly travelers that needed a place to rest for the night before going back on the road again. The gang all sat on one side and waiting for Master Takeshi to come and sit with them.

It took only moment before Takeshi entered the room with a smile on his face. "Good evening my honored guests." He addressed them all before sitting at the head of the table. Not a second later did the food was brought out by woman wearing blue kimono's and white masks covering their eyes leaving a slit for them to see from. They set the steaming food down on the tables before disappearing again into the kitchen.

Shippo watched the travelers already beginning to dig in to the awaiting food, placing food from different platters on theirs. He looked at the food, the sight making his stomach grumble like he hadn't eaten in a while. He looked down the table to see if anyting else had started to eat. Kagome had clapped her hands together and said a small prayer and was placing food on her the dish in front of her. He shrugged and began doing the same. There were loads of different foods you could pick from. No one really began making conversation at the beginning of the meal, but half way through it, one of the travelers spoke up.

"So where are ya'll from?" One asked as he sat back a little, his belly looking more bloated then when he had sat down before the meal.

"We are from south of here, about a three day walk if your fast enough." Miroku spoke up first. "Where are you from?"

The man smiled and patted his stomach stifling a burp. "I'm from the eastern valley. It's mainly farm land and a lords castle. He isn't to bad of a man to be honest." He stared at the plate that still had food on it before pushing if further away from him.

"What about you? How did all of you meet anyhow?" Asked the other traveler. He was young with dark hair pulled into a bun.

"Well.." Miroku started but Shippo interrupted him as he puffed out his chest in pride. "I saved Kagome, the woman next to inuyasha, from two powerful demon named the thunder brothers years ago." He received a smack on the head from a seathing Inuyasha.

"Yeah right! Saved her, more like got her caught!" He was pulled back down on his seat by Kagome who sighed.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, I met Inuyasha, this frightful yokai next to me when.. " She had started to say when she climbed out of a well but caught herself. "I came upon a forest and found him stuck to a tree. After getting him down and he killing a huge Centipede, not to mention almost killing me as well, we had set on a journey to retrieve pieces of the Shikon No Tama."

"Yeah that you shattered. Don't forget to mention that one." Inuyasha retorted beside her his arms crossed in front of him.

"Don't be so rude Inuyasha." She barked back giving him a glare before returning to look at the people at the table. "On our way we met Shippo and Inuyasha here, _he_ killed the thunder brothers. Not to say that Shippos deceased father kept us from harm when one tried to blow us up."

"Yeah, Inyuasha started to cry thinking Kagome was going to leave him. Heh, it was a sight to see." There was another smack followed by a yelp as Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head a second time. The young Kitsune rubbed his bruised head keeping the tears at bay. Barely.

"I was not crying! I got dust in them." He sat down again.

Kagome sighed again before continuing. "Miroku had tried to steal them from me by flirting. To say the least, he ended up coming with us along with another, named Sango. She is back at our village."

"She's a demon slayer" Shippo piped up, flinching expecting Inuyasha to hit him again. He didn't.

"Woah, that sounds like it was hell of an adventure!" The young traveler exclaimed putting a bean bun in his mouth before chewing it.

"It was. It had it's hard times and it's good times." Miroku added

Takeshi loved hearing about the people who come into his temple. Plus it gave him more leverage to say the least. It wouldn't be to hard with this half-demon. He wore his emotion's on his sleeve. The Fox, Shippo, wouldn't be that hard to grab, and the Monk.. He wanted to laugh, seeing the way he watched his servants as they dressed the table with food. Now the Priestess.. She was strange to him. The way she ate, wasn't like he saw the travelers ate. Maybe from a differnt area? Royalty perhaps? No, that wasn't it. He couldn't figure her out either, keeping her self closed off. His thoughts haulted when she looked at him. Her brown eyes felt like she was looking through him for a moment before she smiled.

"Hikari told us that you saved her from herself. Can I ask how, you saved her from herself?"

"Yes.. When she came upon this cave, she was lost and broken inside and had told me her family left her. She needed help, my help. And so I gave it to her. With her, we rebuilt what you see before you and she has never lef tmy side since. She is my trusted friend and I hope she never leaves me." He looked at her with a smile.

She could feel the cold even though it wasn't. He dind't mean what he said about being his trusted friend. She was a slave. Inside she was screaming, trying to wake herself up. Like now, she felt tired from trying so hard to remove the spell he had set upon her.

Kagome smiled at Hikari then looked back at her plate. "Thank you fro inviting us into your home, but tomorrow we have to be on our way again. So if you will excuse us.." Kagome stood up from the table, Shippo following suit. "I would like to relax before resuming our travel home.

Tekashi nodded his head in admisal. "Please, come and visit again soon. I would love the company." That isn't all that he would love to have.


	4. Chapter 4

After the dinner, Kagome had Shippo come along with her to the Bath house. She didn't want to make Inuyasha worry, but what is going to happen? No one seemed to be in pain or in trouble. Her thoughts went to Sango back at the village. She didn't realize she had sighed till Shippo said something to her.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?" She looked down at the young fox who was giving her a curious look.

"Your sighing again." He told her

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking.." She smiled a little before turning back. The bath house was on the other side of the temple. She wished it wasn't so far but it wasn't her place to complain. It didn't take them long to find the bath house. They both entered and were greeted by steam rising from the baths. You would expect to smell sulfur but instead it was the smell of lavender and honey suckles. Kagome shut the door behind her and walked over to a spot where she could change out of her clothes in private.

Shippo wasn't up to bathing just yet. So he had his back to her and sat down. It was only his duty to make sure nothing happened to her. And, his mind was still thinking about the creature he had seen when they had arrived. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet. They seemed so content with what they had found here. He did think about telling Inuyasha but it was like he had something on his mind other then here.

His mind was brought back to hearing a splash behind him followed by a content sigh.

* * *

Miroku didn't like trying to sleep when he couldn't. No matter how often he kept his eyes shut, something was nagging at him in his mind. He sighed and opened his eyes, focusing on the door as a shadow passed in front of it.

"Hello?" He called out as he stood up making sure to grab his staff and opened the paper door taking a look outside. He saw a pink kimono disappear out of the hall. He didn't remember seeing another female here. Maybe they skipped dinner with the rest of them. It made his curiosity grow and he took a step outside of the room.

Carefully making his way out of the hallway to see a woman clad in a pink kimono with white a pale pink star pattern. He hard slight sobbing as she rounded another corner not looking back at him.

"Wait!" He called out to her and hurried after. "Why is she crying?" It confused him even more and kept going. He followed her to a door in a way that was open. Inside he could hear soft crying. He opened the door wider and peered inside cautiously. "Hello?" He called out. There wasn't a response from below. He was about to go inside when a voice stopped him

"Miroku what are you doing?"

Kagome stooped behind him watching as he tensed up. He turned his head around to look over his shoulder at her. "I uh.. I was following a woman. She was crying and.."

"Miroku! You better not be cheating on Songo!" Kagome sent him a glare as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't!" He turned around and put his hands up defensively. "I promise! Why would I cheat on the only woman I love?" He asked her. He get why she suspected he might. Even before Songo and him had gotten married he would still look and flirt with the woman around him. Followed by him getting slapped in the face.

shippo walked up next to the priestess and eyed her and Miroku. "Kagome, Miroku what are you doing?" He asked the two.

"Why don'cha tell him Miroku?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest with a scowl.

"Like I told you Kagome, the woman was crying? What if her husband was beating her or found him cheating? You would want to comfort her too."

"Even if there was a woman, why would she go down to the basement?" Shippo asked Kagome.

It did take her a few moments to notice that the door did in fact lead to the place they were warned about going into. She really didn't know how to respond until she heard the crying herself. It seemed to have gotten louder. "Wait didn't she say that the basement had the portal?" Kagome asked. Her heart sank to her stomach as she walked to the door and looked down into the darkness.

"What if she get's sucked into the portal and dies? We were the last people to see her alive! Well Miroku was." Shippo looked at the sheepish monk.

"We should go get her then." Kagome opened the door wider so she could see further in. It was like the light in the hall wasn't able to penetrate the darkness. She pushed the creepy feeling that slid down her spine giving her goose bumps.

"Kagome wait. We should get Inuyasha first." Miroku spoke up again grabbing her arm.

"Well you can go grab him and me and Shippo will go down." she pushed his hand away and took a few steps down the stairs. "Plus we might be to late if we leave."

"Shippo watched his friend go down the stairs by herself before scurrying after her and creating fox fire to light the way.

"Damn it.. Well I'm not leaving you two by yourself."

* * *

Inuyasha had walked to the exposed pond area. It reminded him of the one at his home when he was younger. She grimaced and shook his head trying not to think of the past. He turned around from th beauty and walked back inside. Walking back to the room, he caught Miroku's scent just outside the room. He checked inside at first to see if he had just gotten back. No, he was gone.

"Monk.." He groan in frustration. How many times did he have to say not to go around this place without another person with them. Then again, he did the same thing.

Mentally punching himself he followed Miroku's scent, till he noticed Kagome's and Shippos mingled together. It would make sense that they did with the bath house being close by. But why here? He turned his head and found the basement door opened a little. Inuyasha did remember what Hikari had told them about going down there. But, why the hell did he trust her? He walked to the door with confidence and opened it up.

"Kagome?" He called out. There wasn't an answer. He looked behind him before going down the stairs and into the darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't been uploading in a while. I have been busy with getting everything situated in college. This is my first year and I don't want to screw it up. but I will make sure to update as much as I can when I can**


	5. Chapter 5

The trio walked down into the darkness with Shippo lighting the way for them. It was like the stairs kept going down with no end. Kagome kept her bow at ready in case she had to use it. Miroku walked behind them with a few sutras in hand. They had long forgotten about the woman that had came down here. If she was down here, they would have already met her upon the stairs and made her go back up with them following. But no, there was no more crying. There was just silence in the darkness around them.

"It's so quiet.." Shippo whispered, not wanting to interrupt the eerie atmosphere around them.

It was quiet. To quiet in fact. It reminded Kagome of those rooms that were sound proof. But it was everywhere. The only sound they could hear were their own footsteps hitting each step as they went.

"It is.. And it seems like the stairs keep going on forever." She whispered back before realizing how many steps they had taken to get down there." How far is this basement?" Kagome asked.

And to answer her question, They came upon the floor with the last few steps they took. it seemed like it had gotten darker when they reached the bottom.

"Well I guess that answers your question Kagome." Miroku tired to look around the large room but it was hard to see when the only light source was from Shippo's fox fire.

"Hey Shippo, think you can light up the whole room?" Kagome asked him as she turned to look at his illuminated face.

"I can try." He responded before staring at the fire in his hand. For a moment nothing happened, but then it suddenly grew larger as a few sphere's broke off and floated just outside their circle. It gave them more light to see but not much. "does that help? Sorry they don't go to far."

Kagome smiled at him and nodded. "It's alright. It's more light then before." She knew he was trying his best to be more useful. He still had a lot of growing up to do.

As they walked further into the room, they could hear a slight whistling, like the wind was blowing. They walked around the large staircase, finding the wind whistle turned into a low howl the closer they got. They noticed as they rounded to the end, a dull violet light emanating from a round hole in the basement floor.

"What's that light?" Asked Shippo, getting closer to Kagome, his courage dwindling.

"I don't know. Let's go see." She responded as they made their way closer. The whistling sound was louder as they got closer to the hole in the floor where the light was coming from.

Miroku was the first to lean forward to look down. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was the bottom of the hole, but then it wasn't. Down below was glowing Miasma with creatures he had never seen before moving slowly about. It even went further down, with walkways. "Well he was right about one thing, there is _something_ down here. But it sure as hell is not a portal." he made sure to note the Miasma slowly rising.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she knelt down to look over the edge. Her brown eyes widened at the scene. It was then when she noticed something down there with the monsters. Three bodies. "Miroku.. How many other guests were at dinner with us?" She asked in a near whisper.

The monk looked at her in confusion. " Three people. Why do you ask?" She didn't say anything as she pointed down to what she saw. He looked to where she had pointed, his eyes narrowing. He got up and pulled her to her feet. "We need to leave."

Shippo agreed without hesitation. He didn't need to look down the hole to know they were in a bad situation.

"It's to late for you to leave."

A soft voice spoke out from the darkness. A figure took a step forward into the dull lighting from shippo's fox fire and the glowing Miasma below. It was Hikari.

"Why did you bring us here, Hikari?" Miroku asked, standing in from of Kagome and Shippo.

The feline smirked "I didn't bring you here. My master did. He sent the monsters to find you, to bring you here so he can devour your souls. He said the Priestess's soul would be even more _delightful_ to eat." She licked her lips, her eyes glowing blue.

"Miroku, she's not doing this on her own." Kagome whispered to the monk.

"I know. But right now, we have to deal with her to get out of here."

Kagome drew her lips into a thin line as she raised her bow and pulled an arrow from it's quiver and notched it. "Let us leave and we will spare you." She told her. she didn't want to kill her, knowing full what what it was like to be under the whim of someone else.

"Ha! Like I care if this girl dies. She has been disobedient since you fools have gotten here. I know she will eventually break free but until then, I'll use her to kill you and if she dies, I'll just eat the rest of her soul." Hikari laughed as she flexed her hands, producing claws which seemed to waver with heat. "It will be good practice to see how far I can push her demonic abilities anyhow."

Shippo didn't know what do. The thought of running away swept through him, but he couldn't just leave his friends here to fight this woman. So he took out a few of his illusions and stood his ground.

Hikari took a few steps forward, her tail lashing back and forth in glee. Her hands caught fire in a few seconds as she reached her hand out to them. "Come, and die quickly. I'm starving."

"Kagome!"

Everyone looked up as Kagome's name was shouted. Inuyasha raced into the scene his sword drawn. He swung at the surprised Hikari as he made his way to his friends. Hikari barely managed to jump out of the sword's swing before landing a few feet away. "You fool! You made my job a lot easier" She sneered and ran at them with incredible speed.

Thinking she was coming at him, he took a fighting stance and swung again as she leapt over him and landed right behind him, kicking him in the back and pushed the others towards the miasma.

Inuyasha grunted as he was sent forward to the ground. He wasted no time in being stunned as he leaped up again to face her. But he wasn't expecting to get a flaming fist into his face.

Miroku had managed to keep them all from falling into the hole that was right behind them. He took one look at the Miasma still rising and nearly at the hole. It made him realize that the Miasma wasn't rising, the temple was sinking! He looked back at the battling Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Try and take it upstairs!"

The half demon looked over at him is disbelief. "Really!? How the hell am I going to do that when this wench is so damn fast!?" He shouted back, blocking a blow with his sword.

"If you don't we will all perish from the Miasma below our feet!" Miroku Yelled back, as Shippo tried to gather his tools back up.

Kagome was hardly paying attention to the two. She had her arrow drawn again and was trying to find a good shot at Hikari. "Inuyasha duck!" She yelled as she let the arrow go. It flew through the air with pink sparks flying off the tip as it went straight for Hikari.

Hikari turned and moved to the side as it went by. Her eyes widening when it struck the center of the Amulet she still had around her neck. She screamed as it glowed white from the arrow hitting it, causing her to slam against the wall and crumble to the floor.. The next thing they knew the temple started to shake like there was an earth quake.

"We need to go!" Inuyasha yelled over the loud rumbling. He was being careful not to get hit by the crumbling ceiling above. The group quickly made their way back to the stairs, not wanting get caught down there when the floor fell through.

"Takeshi's hold must have dropped when Kagome's arrow hit the amulet!" Mroku concluded before following the others.

"Who the hell cares! let's just get the hell out!" Inuyasha barked.

Making their way up the stairs, part if it crumbling showing the Miasma was closer then ever and the basement had no floor to fall too. Shippo ran up the steps after his friends, not willing to look down to see the danger.

They were almost to the top, the door had fallen down as the place kept shaking. Kagome looked back at shippo, just as the step beneath him gave way causing him to fall. They mad eye contact for a brief second, his eyes full of terror before he was gone from sight.

"Shippo!"


End file.
